The Talk and Acceptance
by May Beauti
Summary: Usagi-san and Takahiro have a talk about his relationship with Masaki. What will happen? Will he accept them? Or will his whole world crumble right before his eyes? Find out here! Rate and review, please!


**Usagi-san and Takahiro have a talk about his relationship with Misaki. Will the older brother be happy with the relationship? Or will he find it... unacceptable? Find out here! This is my first Junjou Romantica fanfic, so be nice, okay? Grammar and spelling don't matter now. **

* * *

Usagi-san was nervous. He never got nervous. Usually, he was calm and oblivious to the world around him. But there was a good reason he was nervous. Today was the day. A very _important _day.

Him and Misaki have been wanting to tell Takahiro about their relationship but whenever Masaki would go even near Takahiro's house, he would pass out. But today, Usagi was alone. He decided not to tell his lover he was going today by lying to him, telling him he needed cigarettes.

_Well, _Usagi thought to himself, while walking up the stairs to Takahiro's building, _I do need cigarettes..._ Somehow, thought of his lover entered his mind, of course._ I hope Misaki's alright..._ Then he wondered if his best friend would actually accept them._ I hope Takahiro's alright with our..._ _relationship. _Usagi wasn't hesitant to say ''I love you'' to anyone, that he truly loved of course, but he had no idea on how the conversation with his colleague would start:

"Oh yes hello Takahiro! I just wanted to tell you me and your only family are in a relationship! Yes and it's _very_ sexual! Now if you'll excuse me, I need some cigarettes.'' _Oh yes that will go perfect, _his brain scowled him.

He was there now; he was at the door with his heart hammering in his ears and his breathing was so uneven, that he could've passed out right then. Now he knew what Misaki felt when it came to these type of things. Finally, but uneasily, Usagi-san gave a small knock.

The door opened, after a couple of minutes to reveal a boy with blue eyes and red hair. "Oh,'' he spoke to Usagi-san, ''Don't worry dad, it's just Akihiko.'' _Is this Takahiro's son? And how does he know my name?! _Usagi thought, giving the teen an uncertain look. ''What? Oh, right, duh.'' the teen slapped his own for head. "My name is Nomari.*''

Nomari put out his had and smiled confidently at Usagi-san, who was feeling still uneasy about the boy, but, nevertheless, Usagi-san took his hand and shook it, stating his name too.

"Dad!'' the teen called again, impatiently. Where was he father, he didn't know, nor did he care to wonder. "Dad!'' Nomari tried again, this time a little irritated. "Oh, yes?'' someone, finally, called back in response. "Akihiko Usami is here!'' ''Oh, let him in, Nomari!'' he did as told and let him in the small home. Nomari gestured to the couch, ''You can sit on it, if you like. My dad should be out in a second. Sorry for the wait.'' Usagi-san shook his head. "No problem. Just gives me more time to think...'' What Usagi-san didn't notice was the young man walking away from the conversation completely. Nomari turned around and bowed an apology. "Sorry, I didn't know if you were talking to me.'' then he kept walking.

Usagi-san plopped himself down on the couch and let out a sigh. _You're here. Now all you need to do is get this over with,_ he thought looking around. The house itself was pretty large on the outside and, believe it or not, was quite nice to the author. He liked the strange and extravagant wall color, which was a tacky beige that Takahiro bought for a low price, and the orange couches. Unlike his practical mansion, Usagi-san always kind of liked quite small spaces. This is one reason he's always trapping himself in his office: the peaceful quite and small area made him fell safe. The area itself, also, had some very good memories there, which he usually used as inspiration for his explicit BL novels. _What can I say? Inspiration is inspiration._

Usagi-san thought back to the first time Misaki had _tried _to confess his love for the author and the very next day, Usagi-san made another novel about a teacher and his student. The student is shy while the teacher is loud and happy. One morning, the teacher is late for class and finds that the student is on _his _desk masturbating. This obviously surprises the teacher but he likes the way the clumsy student tries to stumble over himself to fix his actions. Usagi-san never finished the novel, for some reason. But something told him that he would soon.

Usagi-san sat on the couch admiring the small home until Takahiro finally came out of his room. For the first time, the brother didn't have one his glasses which surprised Usagi-san. Takahiro walked down the hallway to find Usagi-san starring absent mindedly at his ceiling. "Oh, Usagi-san!'' Obviously surprised by the sudden intrusion, Usagi abruptly stood up and looked at Takahiro.

***Sorry guys, just needed to say something real quick. Nomari is my OC so if that's not Takahiro's REAL son, know that I made him up. If you guys want me to make a fan fiction about Nomari and his life, let me know in the comments. Could he be gay, too..? Who knows! It's up to you guys! Thanks again and sorry for the intrusion!***

"Takahiro...'' the author stuttered out which made Takahiro gasp. Not once had he heard the all mighty Usagi-san stutter! This, unfortunately, made the older brother mad with worry. "What? What's wrong? Is something wrong? Is Misaki all right?! Who died?!'' Usagi-san's clouded, purple eyes widened with every ridiculous statement that came out of Takahiro's mouth. These questions went on for about an hour until Usagi-san had finally had enough. "Takahiro, no one died! Everything's fine... I just came here to tell you-" ''What?! I can take it! Tell me!" Takahiro interrupted, which made Usagi-san sigh impatiently.

Before he told Takahiro the good news -or bad, depending on how he took it- Usagi-san made Takahiro promise that he would not be mad or he wouldn't scream. "I promise.'' Takahiro whispered; both of the men's hearts were at an exceeding rate and could be heard a million miles away.

Usagi-san finally spoke, his hands shaking as much as his voice. "M-M-Misaki and I a-a-are a c-c-couple...'' Usagi-san closed his eyes, ready for Takahiro to break his promise and scream a million curses and kill him for all the things he's done to baby Masaki. Now true, Takahiro didn't know all _that_ but Takahiro wasn't stupid so one could assume he would not sleep tonight.

The silence between the two went on for ever... until Takahiro spoke up.

"Whew, Usagi-san you actually scared me! I thought someone died or something!" Usagi-san stood there for a second, completely at a lose for words. Was this good? Did Takahiro accept them? "Usagi-san don't worry, I've kind of always wondered what my best friend and brother would do to entertain themselves for 8 years.'' Usagi-san tried to speak but nothing came out. ''Seriously, Usagi-san, I've known a couple of gays in my life and this doesn't surprise me, at all. I'm fine with it.'' Slowly a smile crept on to Usagi-san lips. "Thank you, Takahiro.'' was all he could say.

Usagi-san then left the house smiling wildly. After he got close to his own house he pulled out his phone and called his young lover.

_''Usagi-san? Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?! I thought you died!" _Misaki yelled into the phone. Usagi-san smiled even more.

"I went to go get cigarettes.''

**I thought that was a cute ending, really. I plan on making a fanfic about Misaki and what he was doing during Usagi-san's absent time. If you guys wanna read that, it's in the works! **

**~Nunahsukie 4001**


End file.
